


The Only Time Quite Like The Present is Exactly 7 Years 2 Months and 11 Days From Now

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Drabble Cycle [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, secret sci-fi nerd quinn fabray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quinn never realized to tell her until it was too late. But Time Travel is strange.





	The Only Time Quite Like The Present is Exactly 7 Years 2 Months and 11 Days From Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: femslash100 Fanfic Drabble Cycle #13: Time Travel

Quinn walks towards her next class, when she turns the corner and comes face to face with herself. It’s not quite a mirror, there’s a couple of wrinkles and slightly darker eyes, but it is unmistakably herself. Out of nowhere, the spectre confidently speaks.  
“Tell her you love her.”  
“Who, what, wh-” Quinn sputters, and looks around to see if anyone else heard the rather obvious meaning, or implication of that ‘her’.  
“Tell her you love her, today or tomorrow, or soon, because you’ll always regret it if you don’t.”  
So Quinn, having seen a lot of sci-fi movies, does.


End file.
